Surprising Savior
by Javarack
Summary: A young girl, fighting for survival. Just when it looks like her light is going to be extinguished, a hero appears in the shape of her new friend. (This is a quick oneshot starring Silica)


**A/N: Hey guys, Javarack here. This is my second posted Sword Art Online story. I am currently working on two others and plan to do many more. I hope everyone enjoys. Please leave a review so I can improve in the future. Until next time, ~Javarack  
** I looked away from the man sitting across the small booth table. "I-I met Pina back on floor seven. I lost both of my party members the same night. It is a long story on how I met my b-best friend," I sobbed, my eyes tearing up at the memory of my lost friend.

"I want to know. If it helps me get to know you, then tell me the full story," Kirito replied to me.

Wiping the water from my eyes, I began my tale, "I was in a three person party. The two boys were around my age, and we all got along."

I paused, remembering their faces, distraught and in pain, their final words being, ' _why couldn't you save us Silica?'_ This brought more tears to my eyes, and created another round of quiet sobs, drawing glances from the other inn patrons.

Kirito raised his hand and wiped a tear from my cheek. ' _Even though he appears so dark, he has such a kind heart...'_ After I had calmed down, I picked up my explanation, "After a few months of leveling on the lower floors, we decided that we were ready for the newest unlocked floor, floor seven."

This brought a slight sigh from Kirito, but I didn't question him. "Anyway, we were out in a snow covered forest. Large flakes of snow were falling from a gray sky. I could only see a few meters in front of me. We were on a quest to find a orange crystal, and the reward was well worth it. My friends lead the way, and I followed close behind."

"Your drinks," spoke a NPC, and I jumped as it appeared from behind me.

After it set the drinks down, I continued my story, "The ground began to shake, and I fell down into the snow. Our frontline shield user stomped through the high snow mounds to help me up. We looked around, and then a scream shattered through the stagnant air. I ran forward and came to a horrific sight. In the corner of my eye, a name disappeared. One polygon of data remained in the air, and it fell onto my shoulder before finally leaving this game. A single Orc creature was standing a few meters in front of me. I felt a hand grab onto me, and I was pulled backwards. My remaining party member charged forward, allowing his sword to glide across the white precipitation, leaving a thin line behind him."

Kirito was staring at me, his gaze unbroken through my latest description. He placed his hands together and rested his head on them, seemingly deep in thought. "Sorry if this hurts you SIlica."

"No, I'm fine," I lied, though I had a feeling he knew I was not being honest. "I will finish."

Kirito shook his head, but did not object, and allowed me to continue.

"My final party member activated a sword skill, the first one you ever used, 'Vertical Arc' and stabbed into the orc and jumped into the air. A red streak appeared through the disgusting monster, and my spirits were lifted. I had thought he had avenged our friend, but my ears picked up a slight whistling noise and saw the orc's club collide with my team mate. I remember the sheer horror that filled every inch of my subconscious. My team, no, my _friends_ , were just memories now. The orc whipped around and faced me, and I thought I saw a grin spread across it's face. I slammed my eyes shut, waiting for death to come…but it never did. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw small particles of data float around me. I looked around for my savior, but no player was around, then I heard a high pitched shriek behind me. My vision was blurry and I wiped tears from my eyes as I turned around. A small blue creature was flying in a circle around me. It seemed dragon like, but appeared to have feathers. The creature landed on my head, and I started laughing, the thought that a monster wasn't attacking me was too real to be true. The notification ring sounded from in front of me and I looked down. The box read, ' _Would you like to tame this creature?'_ Confused, I clicked the blue button, and the box disappeared and was replaced by a new health bar in the top corner of my vision. That is the whole story, I had a few more encounters with new people, and then I met you."

Kirito sat there, digesting what I had just revealed to him, "We will revive Pina, don't worry SIlica, I will help you."  
 **A/N: I saw that Silica had always had Pina, so I wondered, 'How did they meet?" This is what I decided would be a good way to show their meeting. For continued updates on my stories, follow me on twitter javarackff Until next time ~Javarack**


End file.
